Koulouniniu Wood
This is a very slow growing hardwood, similar in appearance to Hawaiian Koa Wood, but with very unusual blue streaks unlike any other wood. Uses in instruments Loved by makers of Guilitan acoustic stringed instruments, this wood has been used by generations to create the finest instruments. Wuhu Island musician and famous pencil racer, Square, was once quoted as saying, "Koulouniniu wood Guilitan instruments are so far superior to all other tone-woods as to almost make them a whole different class of instrument. It's too bad it is mostly gone now..." History and Conservation While Koulouniniu wood was sustainably used for centuries by luthiers on Wuhu, when international commerce began, the woods striking beauty soon began to be coveted by other industries. Soon the floors and wall paneling of mansions, offices, and even ships began to be made out of the precious wood. As this wood became more and more fashionable, it became more and more scarce. Soon, like Brazilian Rosewood, Koulouininu trees became so scarce that it was CITES listed and an international commerce ban was placed on the wood. Traveling across international borders, even with a 100 year old Guilitan, is now illegal. The Wuhu government, somewhat belatedly, has worked with eW (environment!! Wuhu), to help protect Koulouniniu forests. It is uncertain whether the species will become extinct or not. the discovery of koulouniniu wood on Pitcairn island on December 21, 2010, on a visit to the uninhabited ducie island, cone noticed a bluish tree growing. amazed he searched the island for more and discovered around 40 koulouniniu trees. after visits to the other pitcairns he found that Henderson island (a UNESCO world heritage site having 100), oeno island (although oeno island only had one), and Pitcairn island (having 500) all had koulouniniu trees. how the trees got there is the biggest question about this. most likely is that koulouniniu trees were common on many islands but slowly died out. oddly enough pitcairn koulouniniu trees are slightly purple, and have long spikes. in celebration the wuhu guitar company made a guitar out of pitcairn wood, for the wuhu museum. .. New 000 Style Square Tribute Koulouniniu Wood Guitar The Wuhu Guitar company also made a Koulouniniu wood guitar to be presented to Square when he was honored at the yearly Wuhu Island festival day. Although he the media focuses primarily on Squares incredible prowess on the track, it rarely reports on his humanitarian and community efforts. Square has dedicated 75% of his yearly earnings to environmental and social justice movements throughout the world. Wuhu Island was close to being demolished for a new freighter ship route. When Square came on the scene in opposition to the plan, the international shipping coalitions quickly canceled the plan. When the newly discovered Koulounini trees were going to be cut down by the Pacific Lumber Company to be used for luxury car dashboards, Square bought the land and donated it to the Wuhu Island National Parkland. The guitar gifted to Square is show here. A simple design with a classical look and a square and S inlayed in the headstock of the guitar, the guitar was made form 175 year old stock that the Wuhu Guitar company has been keeping for a special occasion. No new Koulouniniu wood will be used in the foreseeable future, thanks to Squares efforts. Upon receiving the gift, Square was quoted as saying, “I have wanted a Koulouniniu guitar my whole life. I can’t believe I have one now.” However, Square has loaned the guitar to the Wuhu National Orchestra to allow Hendi Kaulani, the guitar virtuoso, to play it during performances. .. misscellaneous *incidently the one tree on oeno island is 600 years old *when koulouniniu was first introduced outside of wuhu it was thought to be dyed blue *squares pencil noir was rumored to be koulouniniu wood but was proven untrue when realized it was black in color *although similar in appearance the blue cactus and agave of the saguaro, the blue palm trees of many islands, and the blue acatia of africa are not related to koulouniniu wood at all *hawaiian rose is found on the pitcairns as well *oddly, half the koulouniniu trees are actually a recently discovered tree called the koulinuaya tree. as the wood is identical there is no real reason to tell if which tree is which.